


Let's Go Somewhere Friendly

by Sage (sageness)



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge: C6DVD, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So RayK made RayV this valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/gifts).



> {please go to the last chapter for a screenreader-friendly version of this valentine.}


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

First page:

A photo of a smiling Ray Vecchio above a photo of Ray Kowalski sprawled on his back on a purple velvet couch looking seductive. Between the photos, the text: You + Me

Second page:

A photo of the front of RayK's 1967 Pontiac GTO. Below is the text: & the Goat

Third page:

A photo of RayV's 1971 Buick Riviera. Below is the text: (Or the Riv. If you want. I won't even drive it into the lake.)

Fourth page:

A photo of Chicago in winter, taken from a distance, showing thick blue ice under the surface of Lake Michigan in the foreground and ice on the surface in the distance. Dark grey clouds above the city promise snow. Below is the text: Let's get out of the city

Fifth page:

At the top is the text: and go somewhere hot. Then there's a photo of two young men in swimwear walking together at the tide line of a tropical beach. Below is the text: and, you know, friendly.

Sixth page:

At the top is the text: Or, hey, if you'd rather, we could stay in town Then there's a photo of two snowmen with twigs for arms, holding a pink heart between them. Below is the text: and keep each other warm. I'm easy. So, it's your call. Below this to the left is a fuchsia heart sticker and to the right the card is signed —R

 

The End.


End file.
